


don’t be scared of what you might see there

by lilsoftgay



Series: writers month 2020 <3 [12]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, i had fun w it, this is a mess, unfortunate inclusion of background falliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsoftgay/pseuds/lilsoftgay
Summary: “You do know that when you handed me your carry-on for the taxi wasn’t the first time I saw you, right?”---writer's month - day 12 : meet cute
Relationships: Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Series: writers month 2020 <3 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	don’t be scared of what you might see there

**Author's Note:**

> i did not wanna write today, and idk why. it wasnt that i was struggling with imagination despite loving the prompt (e.g. 'ocean' prompt) or disliking the prompt itself (e.g. 'bunnies' prompt), i just did Not feel like writing today. i challenged myself to write anyway and this is what turned out
> 
> i also cannot remember if in the original brayleigh universe kirby/fallon knew each other from growing up together, in this fic they don't. i might have to go back and edit this or the other one if they clash but w/e it's fine for now
> 
> title from : love at first sight by michael buble

“Tell me stowy!” 

Fallon bopped Bray’s nose as she settled into her daughter’s bed, wrapping an arm around her narrow shoulders. “What story would you like, lovebug?” 

“Mommymama.” 

Fallon laughed, and nodded, bringing her legs up on the bed in front of her and stretching out, settling in for the story of how Kirby snowballed her way into Fallon’s life all those years ago. 

\---

Fallon looked up from her phone just in time to see the cab pull up. 

“Greaaat, just great.” She muttered as she walked forwards the few steps to meet it. Even in her slight Atlanta drawl, that only came out if she was drunk or exhausted, it didn’t sound quite as sarcastic as she had meant it. 

“Ma’am, where are we going today?” 

“ _ We _ aren’t going anywhere.” Fallon stared the red head down, deciding she couldn’t be much younger than Fallon’s own 19 years on earth. “ _ I’m _ going to the Van Kirk Industries headquarters, I have business to conduct.” 

Fallon handed the driver her carry-on. 

Kirby stared back at her, mouth agape. 

“Business, you’re... you’re a-”   
  
“Am I paying you to drive me or am I paying you to annoy me?” 

“Can’t I do both?” 

Fallon raised an eyebrow, deciding she didn’t totally hate the girl’s banter.  _ A worthy opponent at last. Maybe.  _

\---

“Bof! Bof!!!” Brayleigh wriggled excitedly in bed, and Fallon laughed at her, her smile growing wider. 

“Both indeed, Bray. Both indeed.” 

\---

The drive was short, and Fallon was distracted by her dad’s endless emails, something or other about things he needed her to do for Carrington Atlantic as though she wasn’t out in NYC on a coup mission already. And as though she didn’t have a pile of assignments stacked up on the desk of her dorm that she’d need to bash out when she got back. 

Kirby for her part was silent, clearly understanding that Fallon’s mind was occupied elsewhere. The way her forehead wrinkled just between her brows and the way she kept tapping angrily at her phone were the biggest indicators, but really it was the way that every time she looked through the rear view mirror to the strange woman in her backseat, her heart ached for her. 

“We’re here.” 

Fallon opened her mouth, another  _ I _ not  _ we _ retort ready to be unleashed, but something stopped her. (Even 30 years later, she’d never fully know what stopped her.) 

Instead, she grabbed the carry-on from Kirby, threw her a $100 for the $21.50 fare, and sneered a ‘keep the change’ over her shoulder as she stormed into the building. 

Kirby stared at the now awkwardly folded but still crisp dollar bill in her palm, and ignored the tug of a smile on her lips. She looked up, trying to catch one last glimpse of the girl that smelled like coconut and damage, wondering what her name was. 

\---

“Mamaaa” Bray cooed. 

One day, Fallon realized, Brayleigh would be old enough to point out just how idiotic the two had been that day to ignore what was clear right from the start. Maybe, if Bray turned out to be a lesbian too, she’d point out they were ‘idiot useless lesbians’ the way Sam did on a weekly basis. 

\---

Fallon’s meeting with the Van Kirks hadn’t gone as planned, but Liam had flown in and salvaged it at the last minute, taking her to dinner and letting her crash at his own dorm room later that night. 

She alternated replying to Blake’s endless email stream, initially berating her for whatever he thought she’d done and later turning to compliments without so much as an apology, and fixed her hair in the cab on the way to the Windbriar Head Offices the next day, trying to broker a deal for Blake. 

“Pull over.” 

“But miss we’re-”

“I  _ said _ pull over, I want coffee.” 

A few minutes later, Fallon was shifting impatiently from foot to foot, cursing herself for stopping at the first coffee shop she saw instead of waiting for a drive through. Or sending the driver in, but from the look he’d given her, she doubted that would have happened. 

“You?” 

Fallon looked up surprised and gasped when she saw the woman from the cab the day before. 

“ _ You _ ?” 

“Guess it was meant to be, huh?” 

Fallon stared silently. 

“So uh, what’ll it be?” 

"Iced, ristretto, 10 shot, venti, with breve, 5 pump vanilla, 7 pump caramel, 4 splenda, poured not shaken." Fallon stared at the cab-driver-slash-barista, and bit back a smirk. 

“...seriously? I’d have taken you more for a black coffee, one simple syrup pump, kind of girl.”

Fallon laughed, and cut it short, not wanting to give the other woman too much satisfaction. “I thought it would be funny, I saw it on Google a few years ago as the most complicated order. Black,  _ two _ pumps of simple syrup.” She finished with a wink. 

“Interesting. And I’m impressed that you can remember all that.” Kirby got started on the drink, 

“Why because I’m stupid to you?”

Kirby almost dropped the cup she was filling with coffee, looking up quickly. “No?” 

Fallon’s attention was already elsewhere, tapping away on that darned phone again, foot tapping a matching rhythm against the tile floor. 

Kirby poured the rest of the coffee, added in the syrup, maybe a little extra to make her day nicer, and handed it over the counter to her directly. “Can I get a name for tha-OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY.” 

\---

“SplASH!” Brayleigh laughed, moving her little arms in a wave motion. 

Fallon laughed louder, remembering the day. She still had the ruined dress somewhere in a box in their guest room, a keepsake of sorts. It hadn’t been funny that day, but in time it became a favorite story of theirs. “Splash indeed, Bray, splash indeed, your mama is an idiot.” 

\---

“Oh you’re just kidding me. You again?” 

Kirby rolled her eyes, not dignifying Fallon with a response. 

“So, what, you’re working every job in town because you’re single and bored out of your mind?” 

At that, Kirby tipped her head backwards. “Or because not all of us walk around in beautiful red soled shoes, throwing $100 dollar bills at virtual strangers, and jet setting around the world on private jets.” 

Fallon considered her answer, then entered the airport’s private jet lounge without another word. 

Kirby stared at the stub of a ticket she’d been left with, finally having a name to go off.  _ Fallon Carrington _ . She rolled it around in her head, tried it out loud once or twice, and decided it fit the gorgeous, precocious girl so perfectly. 

Fallon pointedly ignored her for her short stay in the lounge, only sniffing once when Kirby tried to offer her a drink. 

The next time Kirby rocked up to her shift, her manager handed her an unmarked box, with a post-it on top, with just a simple one word note: “Kirby”. Beautiful cursive writing in clearly expensive ink. 

Inside were a pair of Louboutins, and another, less impersonal note. 

_ To Kirby, so you can walk on red soles too, hope these are the right size. Fallon.  _

She’d left her phone number at the bottom. 

It took Kirby three days to muster up the courage to call her. 

She wasn’t sure if it was the New York calling code that gave her away, or the way she almost squeaked when Fallon finally picked up, but somehow Fallon just knew. 

“There’s my little gold digger.” 

\---

“Gold...dig?” 

Fallon bit her lip, having forgotten how many more words Bray was picking up on these days. 

“Oh you better not be teaching our daughter that phrase, Fall.” Kirby leaned in the doorway, amusement in her voice and a smirk on her face. 

“What other phrase should I use? Sugar b-”    
  
“No!” 

“Yeeeee!” Bray squealed delightedly, joining in on the fun without even fully understanding it. 

“Now look what you’ve done.”

“Mommymamaaa! Love youuu.” Bray squealed, snuggling into her duvet and leaning onto Fallon as much as she could. 

“We love you too, lovebug.” Fallon kissed her daughter on her forehead, and leaned back so Kirby could do the same before they walked out of her room together, holding hands. 

“You do know that when you handed me your carry-on for the taxi wasn’t the first time I saw you, right?” 

“What?!” 

“You were in the lounge of the airport, just after you’d landed, waiting for your suitcases or whatever it is that fancy rich people do just after landing that requires a lounge.” 

Fallon laughed at that, Kirby had flown with her more than enough times now to know the real answer. 

“And I just, I saw you across the lounge and I didn’t mean to but I kept staring. You were so engrossed in your phone and it was captivating. We could all tell you were working, typing out emails, not just playing Angry Birds or whatever. So when my airport shift ended and you were heading downstairs to get a cab, I sprinted to my cab shift, and made sure I was the one to pick you up. Which, by the way, was not hard because, again, you could NOT put that phone down.” 

Fallon smiled widely, despite the teasing. She tugged on Kirby’s hand to pull her in closer, letting go of Kirby’s hand only to kiss her. 

“I guess we were always meant for each other, gold digger.” 

  
  
  



End file.
